


【尾号三】意难平

by Evanesce_Lu



Category: JAMREN - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanesce_Lu/pseuds/Evanesce_Lu





	【尾号三】意难平

01  
我皱着眉头在书桌前临摹字帖，汉字真的很复杂，弯弯绕绕的，各种奇怪的偏旁，还讲究粗细变换，着实叫人头疼。  
好不容易临完了一页，随手就把毛笔搁在了架子上，我揉搓着因为习字而有些冰凉的右手，端正的跪坐姿势也变成了盘腿的模样。  
“你又偷懒了。”罗渽民听见动静开了口。  
“我明明是临完了一页才休息的。”我撑着头盯着罗渽民专注的侧脸。他和我不一样，阿民从小就对中原的文化有着浓厚的兴趣，每次练字都能定定心心的练上一个多时辰。  
罗渽民终于抬起头看了我一眼，我赶紧换上了委屈的神色，顺便转动起自己的手腕。  
“怎么？练得手疼了？你才写了几个字啊。”罗渽民也搁下了笔，走到我身旁坐下，伸手覆上了我因为衣袖滑落而露在外面的皮肤，轻轻地揉捏着。阿民的手很书生气，骨节分明，握着御赐的竹型白玉笔的时候竟不太能分辨是笔杆和他的手指哪个更修长。  
按摩了一会儿，接触的皮肤微微的泛热。罗渽民帮我把衣袖放下整理好，看我还没什么反应，就伸手在我眼前晃悠了一下，被我一把抓住。  
罗渽民终于绷不住老成的模样，笑了出来，语调也软了下来：“什么啊，你又逗我玩。”  
我松开手，转而摸上了他的耳垂。  
罗渽民懒洋洋的坐着，嘴上虽然说着“每次都揉我耳朵，早晚被你揉成猪八戒”，却也不阻止我。  
阿民的耳垂生的雪白，随意揉搓两下就泛起了淡淡的粉色。我仿佛得到了默许，手下力道慢慢变大。  
“啪——”罗渽民一巴掌拍在我大腿上，我收回了手。  
“你够了啊，还越捏越起劲了。”罗渽民护住自己耳朵，白了我一眼。  
我刚想凑过去闻闻他身上的熏香，就被门外内官大人尖细的声音打断。  
“成宗大王到——”  
罗渽民迅速敛了散漫的神色，在我身边退后半步，恭敬地跪下。  
我正了正翼善冠，跪下请安：“儿臣叩见父王殿下。”  
父王伸手扶起了我，同时面对着阿民说道：“起来吧，不必如此拘谨，已经快未时了，渽民还没有出宫吗。”  
“回王上的话，臣子方才和世子殿下习字，一个大意就忘了时间。”罗渽民依旧低头看着地上。  
父王屏退了旁人，坐下来翻着我们的习字帖。  
良久，父王轻笑了一声：“你看看渽民写的，铁画银钩，一笔一划遒劲有力。你呢，练这么多年了还是跟狗啃的一样，好好跟人家学着点。”  
我笑着靠上父王的胳膊：“术业有专攻嘛，渽民从小就文静，在书房坐得住。不然父王让儿臣跟他去比试骑射，他肯定被儿臣甩下一大截。”  
罗渽民也笑了：“世子说的在理，论文，臣子可能略胜世子一筹。要论武，臣子可是拍马也赶不上世子殿下了。”  
父王摸了摸我的头，又看了看罗渽民，良久才感慨道：“你们刚出生的时候都好像还在眼前，一晃都快长得跟本王差不多高了。”  
我不太理解父王为什么突然说起这个，罗渽民显然也没有参透父王的意思，一时之间陷入了沉默。  
“明年你们也就十七了吧。”父王揉了揉额角，看起来有些疲惫，他顿了顿，仿佛作出了决定，“过了年，罗将军回去边疆的时候，渽民也跟着去吧。”  
“不可以！”我几乎是本能的拒绝，父王疑惑的目光让我意识到了自己的失态，我换上了有些憨气的笑容，“渽民是儿臣的伴读啊，他走了谁督促儿臣读书呢。”  
“渽民，你觉得呢？”  
推脱！快推脱掉！我有些焦急的盯着那人的微薄的嘴唇，回想起它们的柔软的触感，眼神不禁暗了几分。  
“男子汉本就该保家卫国，臣子本就想向王上请命了。”答案果然让我失望了，渽民向来大局为重。  
父王满意的笑了笑，又叮嘱道：“彼时去了边境，好好的跟你父亲学学用兵之道，以后你是世子的左膀右臂，你得担得起这份责任。”  
“臣下遵旨。”罗渽民的墨笠遮挡了他脸上的表情，在他起身告退的时候，我才捕捉到他声音里的一丝颤抖。  
我没有刻意掩饰我的不悦，父王好脾气的向我解释着：“本王知道你们俩从小一起读书，情同手足，但正是因为他日后会是你手足一般的存在，本王才要现在送他去军营历练。”  
父王踌躇了一会，才继续说下去：“年后渽民去了边境，你也该跟着本王上朝听政了。你的哥哥们野心都太大了。帝努，想坐稳世子这个位置，必须尽早培养自己的势力。”  
我叫李帝努，是朝鲜成宗大王的世子，上面还有三个哥哥。  
想起每次父王咳嗽时母后忧愁的神色，我大概也是猜到了些什么。  
“儿臣明白了。”我又跪了下来，深深地叩了一个头。

第二天父王便下了旨意，母后说该让渽民多陪陪他母亲，免了他的进宫伴读。我便去御书房跟着父王学习批阅奏折。父王似乎有些心急，急于让我熟悉政务。蒙古的鞑子们近年来不太安分，总是时不时搞些小动作。中原皇帝的胃口也越来越大，今年提出的上贡内容数量太过庞大，父王有意放手让我处理，每天酉时才能回到寝宫。书房里还留着渽民的东西，我坐在他平日里休息的软榻上，深深吸了一口气，明明是寒冬，却仿佛闻到了桃花香。  
再见到罗渽民的时候，已经是一个月后的宫宴。罗渽民依旧是稳重的模样，不过在看向我时，俏皮的眨了眨眼睛。母后看到我们暗地里的小动作，以为是自小一起长大的朋友间的不舍，她也不希望渽民日后与我生分，就吩咐渽民今晚在宫里住一晚，让我们好好聊聊天。  
回到寝宫，宫人们收拾好了床铺就退了下去。我从背后抱住了心心念念的人：“阿民，我想你了。”  
“放开，搂搂抱抱像什么样子。”罗渽民拍了拍我的手。  
我假装听不见，张口咬上了白嫩的耳垂。  
罗渽民的呼吸声粗重了起来：“李帝努，放开。”看我没有动作，手上一个用力，把我摔在了地上。  
还好宫人已经整理了床铺，摔在被褥上不是很疼。我仰视着神色散漫的人笑了。大家都以为罗渽民是温和友善的贵公子，只有我见过他痞气的一面。  
“笑什么，摔傻了啊。”罗渽民侧躺在我身边，手肘撑在我耳边，手指摩挲着我的唇瓣。  
我伸手扯开了他的衣带，罗渽民平日里看着清瘦，但武学课从没落下，我环住精壮的腰身，含住了他的手指。  
罗渽民眼神暗了下来，抽出手指，劈头盖脸的吻了下来。  
情迷意乱的时候，我不自觉得把手伸向了罗渽民后面。  
罗渽民抓住了我的手，和我拉开了一段距离，眼神清明的看着我。  
我有些沮丧的抽回手：“阿民，我们以后一年也见不了几次了。”  
“别跟我撒娇，没有用的。”罗渽民无奈的笑了，还是伸手帮我套弄了起来。  
罗渽民很了解我，由内而外的那种了解，招招致命，一会我就弄了他一手。  
罗渽民就在我面前摊着手，我凑过去，手指在他手掌上刮蹭，然后在他疑惑的目光里伸向了自己的后面。  
“李帝努你疯了。”罗渽民大概是真的生气了，抓过一旁的中衣给我把白浊擦干净。  
我也恼火了起来，拍掉了他的手：“罗渽民你到底想怎么样！下面也不行上面也不行。”  
罗渽民沉默了下来。  
我们就这么一动不动地僵持着，夜深了，何况都还光着身子，我终于忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
罗渽民叹了口气，展开被子把我裹了起来。  
我依旧沉着脸不说话。  
“帝努啊，我们还小，碰到的事情也太少了。”罗渽民挤进了我怀里，说话时的热气弄得我有些痒，“给彼此都留条退路吧。”  
退路吗？我不需要那种东西的。我抱紧了他。  
渽民明白我的心思，轻轻抚着我的后背：“帝努，现在还不是时候。我们要做的事情有很多，庆泰大君一直在暗暗培养自己的私兵。你也需要有一支可靠的队伍。哪怕大王这次不开口，明年我也会自己请命去边境历练。”  
“我怕你会受伤，军营里那么苦。”我抵着他的肩膀，我知道渽民是为我好，但我还是舍不得。  
“与其日后你被庆泰大君伤害。我宁可现在自己辛苦。”罗渽民轻吻了我的鬓角，“帝努，以前是你护着我，以后换我来保护你。”  
我闭上了眼，这大概是罗渽民说过最动听的情话。

过了元宵，罗渽民就动身了。  
宫门前的桃树抽了绿芽，开了娇花，又结了一个个沉甸甸的果实。我偶尔会停下来看宫人们架着梯子上去摘桃子，想起来小时候和罗渽民一起爬树偷桃子吃，桃子还没熟，又硬又涩，恨不得把牙都蹦下来。  
蒙古的鞑子们终于是耐不住性子，骚动的频率越来越高。一开始我还很担心，罗渽民一封封的“我很好，不用担心”最终还是打消了我请命去边境支援的念头，当然，就算我提了，母后也不会允许。  
日子过得飞快，罗渽民只有过年的时候会回来一趟，待上几天便又回去了，只能宫宴上说上两句话。去年下雪的时候罗渽民军务缠身，所幸没有回来王城。这会大雪又覆盖了景福宫。父王的身体越来越差，无论是上朝还是御书房议政，我都跟在旁边，有时庆泰大君的目光太过阴鸷，我实在没法装作看不到。权力真是个可怕的东西，以前会带我偷溜出宫去逛市集的哥哥仿佛是我幻想出来的。  
“胡闹！简直欺人太甚！”父王把中原送来的文书摔在地上，因为过分激动而不住地咳嗽，侍奉的内官连忙上前顺气递茶。我只当是那皇帝今年又要加贡了，拾起来的时候看了一眼，不禁变了脸色。  
“帝努你放心，本王绝对不会让你，不会让我们朝鲜受这种屈辱！”  
我死死的盯着文书上的汉字，“有意将礼亲王幼子嫁与朝鲜国世子联姻。”  
男后嘛？我内心冷笑，若是可以册立男子为王后，那我为何不册立阿民呢。

02  
边境虽然还在王城的南面，但人烟稀少，倒是比热闹的王城还冷上几分。  
我蹲在火堆前不住地哈着气，父亲把羊皮水囊递了过来：“喝点暖暖。小口的喝，这酒比宫里的烈多了。”  
我仰头喝了一小口，辛辣感从喉咙一直蔓延到胃里。我把水囊还给父亲，吐了吐舌头：“好辣。”  
“习惯了就好。”父亲仰头喝了一大口，“军营里的生活跟王城里差别很大，娜娜，你凡事要多吃点苦了。”  
我明白父亲的意思，他是在说今天的演习。军营里的真人格斗也和从前宫里不一样。宫里的师父们都是点到即止，而这里的士兵本来就对我这个空降兵有所想法，一招一式都是实打实的招呼上来。一下午下来，脸上难免挂了彩。  
父亲用手被碰了碰我脸侧的淤青，笑得温柔：“你长得太像你母亲了，白白净净像个姑娘家。跟我一样长糙点，估计也就不会这样……”  
“父亲！”我自小就不太喜欢被人说像女孩子。初入宫时李帝努时常拿小宫女跟我比较，人后没少被我教训。  
“这脾气倒是像我。”父亲知道我不乐意听到这种话，停了一会，再开口的时候带上了几分严肃，“渽民，你确定你要踏进这趟浑水里了吗。”  
我想起了宫宴那晚我和李帝努的荒唐事，心虚的装傻：“什么浑水？”  
“我们罗家忠的，不是庆泰大君或者世子殿下，甚至不是成宗大王，我们忠的是整个朝鲜。娜娜，如果你只是因为大王对你提出的要求才来的军营，那为父可以想办法把你从这个染缸里摘出来。”  
我不曾想到父亲竟是这样的想法，我一直以为当年家里同意把我送去做世子殿下的伴读便是已经表明了站队。  
父亲也不催我给出答案，时不时用树枝捅一捅火堆，让它烧得更旺一点。  
大家其实都挺怕李帝努的，他平时一直是面无表情，很有君主不怒自威的模样，但面对我时，总是笑得眉眼弯弯，像两轮月牙。  
回想起帝努的笑脸，内心柔软了几分，听闻最近他开始上朝听政了，不知道学得怎么样。  
“父亲，我是真心想帮世子殿下坐稳王位的。”我思索了许久终于开口，“我忠的，会是朝鲜，也会是世子殿下。”  
“你想清楚了就好。渽民，这条路会很难，但你不要怕，你的身后还有整个罗家。”父亲点了点头，凑了过来，第一次跟我说起了朝堂之事。

父亲在军中对我的要求比对别人更为严苛。两三年下来，大大小小的战役，我也升上了副将，可以独自带队去和鞑子们周旋了。可能是之前的几次交手都太过顺利，我这次追击敌兵的时候昏了头，中了他们的埋伏。  
局势迅速反了过来，之前还志得意满的乘胜追击的人此时变成了丧家之犬。看了看身后的蒙古兵，大概还有十来个人，这群鞑子信奉“擒贼先擒王”。我咬了咬牙，转头跟副队长说：“我去拖住他们，你带着他们先回去。”  
副队长眼睛瞪得像铜铃：“你疯了啊，对面可是十来个人。”  
“少废话，快滚。”我借着山体的遮蔽调转了马头。  
大概跑了两炷香的时辰，我开始后悔刚刚的逞能。这群鞑子真的也太能追了。  
不知道又跑了多久，视线里城墙的轮廓缓缓的浮现出来，我眯着眼睛辨认了一下城门上的旗帜，土黄色的，是中原人的地盘。  
毫不犹豫的扯下了身上的铠甲，扔了手里的朝鲜刀，等到了守城的士兵面前，我翻身滚下马，躲到看上去像是领队的人身后，装出害怕的样子：“官兵大哥救命啊！”  
被我抓住的人挥了挥手示意别人去拦住那群鞑子，回过身来打量着我：“你是谁？蒙古人为什么要追你。”  
“回官爷的话，小的是山上的农户，今天本来赶集来把这马卖了，来之前打算进山打几只兔子补贴补贴家用，谁想到碰上了这些蒙古兵发了疯似的追杀小的。”我很庆幸汉学课我从来不偷懒，中原话张口就来，几乎听不出口音。  
为首的人对我恭敬的态度很满意，口气也和顺了许多：“原来是这样。那群蒙古兵野蛮得很，你遇到他们就该离得远点。”  
“下次小的再看到他们一定绕着走。”  
“好了，我派两个人送你回家去吧，你别害怕，蒙古人不敢挑衅我们的。”  
回什么家啊，我家在王城呢。我的笑容凝结在了脸上，很快反应了过来：“不用麻烦官爷了，我有亲戚在这城里，正好去走动走动住上一晚。”  
领队点点头，很快给我放了行。

进了城后紧张的情绪终于放松，奔波了一天的疲惫渐渐涌了上来，肋下隐隐作痛，大概是打斗中伤到了。出来的时候穿的是戎服，全身上下没有任何能换银子的值钱物件。我歪头看了看边上的杰民，难道我真的要把马儿卖了换钱吗。  
我在一家面摊前停了下来，店家是个看起来挺和气的中年妇人，我摆出了可怜的模样把刚刚对守卫说的经历又添油加醋地讲了一遍，大娘犹豫了一会，为难道：“你这孩子是不容易，但我也是小本买卖。你看，大娘给你下碗光面成不成。”  
“成。谢谢大娘。”我在桌边坐下。我对吃食本来就不甚在意，能填饱肚子就好。  
“店家，给他上碗牛肉面。”边上的人把筷子搁在碗上，掏了一吊铜钱放在桌上。  
“好嘞。”大娘麻利的切了几块牛肉卧进了碗里。  
我转头看了看继续慢条斯理吃面的人，面容白净，五官清秀，手指骨节细细的，看样子应该是个读书人。  
“你们朝鲜人就是这么明目张胆的打量帮助自己的人的吗？”那人吃完面站了起来，低头俯视着我。  
我这才意识到自己的目光太过放肆，连忙垂下眼皮道歉：“对不……”刚说了两个字我就停了下来，震惊的抬起头看着他。  
他刚刚说的是朝鲜语，而我本能的也用朝鲜语回答了。  
我看向他的眼神冷了下来。  
“牛肉面来喽，客官您慢用。”大娘打破了我们之间拔刃张弩的气氛。  
那人收起了嘲讽的神色，重新在我身边坐下，开口又是中原话：“再不吃面就糊了。”  
我没有再计较下去。我是真的饿了，天塌下来都等我吃饱再说吧。  
等到汤碗见底，少年站了起来往外走，我连忙牵着马跟了上去。这人身形也小，比我矮上半个头，就算是个习武之人，应该也打不过我。杰民突然打了个喷嚏，出神的我吓了一跳，胳膊碰到了肋下的伤处，疼得我倒抽一口凉气。  
少年听见动静回过头，看到我痛苦的神色，挑了挑眉毛：“你受伤了？”  
我不确定他这问话的用意，暗暗作好了防守的准备，没有回答。  
“去我家吧，我帮你叫个大夫看看。”少年无奈的笑了笑，“我虽然不是什么好人，但也不算坏人，你不用这么紧张。”  
这少年还是个富贵人家的公子，走到大宅门口就有仆从上前接过了我手里的马绳。少年一边往里走一边吩咐管家去城西找个大夫过来。  
我跟着他走进了一间屋子。我对中原人宅屋的了解仅限于汉学课的师傅，四下张望着格局，猜测着这是什么地方。  
少年仿佛看出了我的心思，指了指软塌示意我躺上去：“这是中原的卧室，一般分成外室和内室。外室就是这里，平常可以在这里见客休息。帷幔后面是内室，专门睡觉的地方。”  
我点了点头，肋下实在疼得厉害了，听话的去塌上躺了下来。  
刚想再问些什么，管家便领着大夫进来了。他问了我的情况，捏着胡子道：“麻烦小公子把衣服脱了让老夫看看伤处。”  
兵刃无眼，在军营里待了一年多，身上难免有些刀伤箭伤，想到这里，我解衣带的手有些迟疑。  
“小公子可是有什么难处？”大夫有些疑惑。  
反正少年已经知道我是朝鲜人了，一起暴露了也方便圆谎，我便爽快的褪了上衣。  
“这……”大夫和管家明显被我身上的伤痕吓了一跳。  
“他是漠城武馆的学徒，还没学完武馆就倒闭了，他只能牵着匹马一路靠着三脚猫功夫卖艺流浪来了丹城。”我还在想着怎么解释，少年清亮的声音就响了起来，“我碰上他的时候他正跟牛肉面的店家讨白食吃，我看他可怜便带了回来。”  
难怪中原的话本子那么好看啊，读书人编故事张口就来，还有模有样的。  
大夫听了我的遭遇，十分同情，查看我伤势的动作都格外轻柔：“肋骨折了些许，得好好养着了。小师傅你最近可是表演过胸口碎大石？”  
我胡乱地点点头，这大夫，听说我是卖艺的，连称呼也变了。  
“我开个药方，你每天敷着，养个一个月应该也就能好了。不过这一个月里切忌颠簸，不可舟车劳顿，一旦错位了，可就难好了。”  
大夫说完，管家便要领着他退下。我开口拦住：“大夫，您顺便看看他手上的伤？”说着我指了指少年的手背。  
“那不是淤青，是我们公子生下来就有的胎记。”管家笑了笑，带着大夫出去抓药了。  
我有些尴尬，暗自埋怨自己多管闲事。  
少年手撑着下巴，高深莫测的盯着我：“会说朝鲜话，观察力敏锐，带着战马，身上还有那么多刀伤……”  
我一条一条的听着，身侧的手慢慢握成了拳。  
“你是朝鲜守边的士兵吗？被蒙古兵追着逃到这里来的？”  
我犹豫了一下，他的分析有理有据，没有辩解的余地，只好点了点头。  
“你别害怕，我不会去告发你的。”少年笑了，眉眼变得柔和，“你的同伴呢？”  
“看到危险都跑了，我跑的最慢，就被追到了这里。”我没有说实话。  
“哈哈，看来你的骑术不太行啊。”少年噗嗤一声笑开了，又正了神色，“你得静养一个月呢，要不要想个办法传个信给你同伴，别他们以为你死了。”  
我还在感慨这少年笑起来明媚得像王城郊外的迎红杜鹃，他的话倒是提醒了我。其余的人应该已经回到营地了，得通知父亲自己无恙才是。  
“你若是信得过我，这一个月里就住在我府里修养吧。”我没法拒绝，这是眼下最好的办法。  
少年把玩着腰间的玉佩，为我出主意：“不然你写封信，告诉我你军营的地址，我让仆从给你送过去。”  
军营驻地乃是朝廷机密，我想也没想就回绝了这个提议。  
“那你说怎么办呢？”少年有些挑衅的睨了我一眼。  
我沉思了一会，问他：“你府里可有擅长丹青的人？”

03  
“不对，眼睛这里还要再狭长一点……”  
我捏着毛笔，深吸一口气压下了把砚台扣在不断提意见的人那张俊脸上的冲动，在纸上改了两笔：“是这样吗？”  
朝鲜人摸着下巴端详了一会：“虽然还不是很像，但大概能认出来了，就这样吧。”  
我重新铺开一幅宣纸，照着改了十六七遍的草稿把寻人的白榜画好，写到落款时停了下来：“喂，你叫什么名字？”  
旁边的人愣住了，一双大眼睛转了转。  
直觉告诉我这个人在想一个假名字来敷衍我，有些不悦：“你不说真名的话，你的同伴怎么找到你呢？”  
“娜娜。”那人挠了挠头，“我叫娜娜。”  
我当即就摔了笔，冷哼道：“你们朝鲜人起名字还真是随意呢。”  
“不是，我真的叫娜娜。”娜娜看我生气了，上前一步抓住了我的袖子解释道，“我有记忆起就是跟着军营里做饭的爷爷长大的。爷爷不识字，就用我们大将军的姓给我随便起了个名字。我们将军在你们中原的话，应该姓罗来着？不然你叫我罗罗也成？”  
“你也是被父母抛弃一个人长大的吗？”原来娜娜还是个孤儿啊。  
“也？”娜娜敏锐的捕捉到了我的用词，“你没有父母吗？”  
“有跟没有没什么区别。”我写完了白榜，寻思着娜娜的伙伴能不能看懂中原的文字。  
“有就是有，没有就是没有。怎么会没区别呢？”  
“你们能不能看懂中原文字的啊？”我拎起宣纸，吹干上面的墨迹。  
“额……好像是看不懂的。”娜娜面露难色。  
我认命的又拿起一幅纸，写了一张朝鲜文的。没办法，想到他跟我一样是孤零零长大的，我的脾气就格外的好。  
“你还会写朝鲜的文字，好厉害啊。对了，你还没告诉我你叫什么名字？”  
“仁俊。”我本想在废弃的草稿上写下来，想到他大概看不懂，就一个字一个字的念着。“黄，仁，俊。”  
“仁俊……”娜娜念了两遍，又抬起头炯炯有神的看着我，“所以仁俊到底是有父母还是没父母呢？”  
怎么又绕回来了，我斟酌了一下语言，“我母亲是朝鲜女子，嫁给了我父亲做侧室。后来父亲因为一些变故搬去了京城，大概是京城气候不太适应吧，搬去两年母亲就去世了。父亲的正妻便寻了个由头把我打发回了这里。”  
我并没有撒谎。我只是隐去了一些部分。比如，我的父亲是当朝的异性皇族礼亲王，他的正室是当今皇帝的姐姐昭祥长公主。比如，母亲跟着父亲回了京城以后被善妒的昭祥折磨的郁郁而终。再比如，昭祥以不详的名义把我赶出亲王府，父亲只敢偷偷地把我送回丹城的大宅，每年派人送来大笔的银子，嘱咐管家好生照料我长大。  
“所以仁俊尼是一个人长大嘛。”娜娜伸出手抱住了我，还在我背上拍了拍。  
我躲开了他的伤处，好笑道：“你干嘛一副同情我的样子，明明你比我更可怜吧，不仅没有父母，也没有钱。”  
娜娜一时语塞，摸了摸鼻子：“可是我有一起长大的小伙伴啊，我跟他一起练武，一起学中原话……”  
我懒得再听他说下去，叫来了小厮，让他去把两张告示贴去城门口。

第二天一早，我坐在凉亭里研究着琴谱，昨天折磨了我许久的脸主人就找上了门，我实在看到那张脸就头大，对他用朝鲜话打了个招呼就让人带他去找娜娜了。  
过了半个时辰，娜娜带着他朋友走了过来。  
娜娜的朋友跟我见了礼，说了些感谢的客套话便告辞了。  
娜娜坐在我边上：“仁俊尼在看什么？”  
“我们关系已经好到可以直接喊名字了吗？”娜娜喊我名字的时候总是带着尾音，可能是朝鲜少年特有的发音习惯吧，不知道是不是太久没有人叫我名字，我听起来总觉得很别扭。我记得母亲以前说过，朝鲜的人很讲究尊卑观念，在小子身上我一点也没看出来，“你应该叫我黄大人吧？”  
“黄大人？那是什么？”娜娜一脸困惑，“我们除了将军，队长，其他都是直接叫名字的。”  
我忘了，这小子是军队里长大的。  
娜娜挤了过来看我手里的书。  
“你看得懂吗？”我让开了些地方，怕他拱来拱去弄到自己伤处。  
“看不懂。”娜娜毫不客气的一屁股坐了下来，笑眯眯的看着我，“不过仁俊尼可以教我啊。”  
不得不承认，我对娜娜的撒娇丝毫没有抵抗力。  
我大概跟他讲解了下宫商角徵羽，又拿了古琴来弹了两遍给他听，娜娜抬起头，眼睛里闪着光：“我可以弹弹试试嘛？”  
我点点头，站在他身后，看他姿势有些别扭，就往前凑了凑调整他的姿势：“手放松，拇指摁住这里……”  
“仁俊身上熏得是什么香？”娜娜突然转过脸问我。  
“茉……茉莉花。”凑近了才发现娜娜的睫毛又长又密，比女孩子还要精致上些许，很少跟人近距离接触的我感觉脸上有点发热，但很快就意识到有地方不对，“你怎么会知道熏香？你们军营里的大老爷们还用得到这个嘛？”  
“额……”娜娜被我问住了，“就是……那什么……”  
“那什么是什么？”  
“嗯……烟花之地……不是都会用的吗……仁俊你别生气啊我没有别的意思……”  
我的脸彻底的红了，呵斥到：“你小小年纪就不学好！”  
“我没有去过！是其他哥哥去了回来说的！”娜娜满脸诚恳，不像是撒谎的样子。  
士兵去那种地方也是正常，我绕到他面前坐下，继续指导他弹琴。  
娜娜一会就已经能把曲子磕磕绊绊的弹出了个大概。我有些惊奇：“你这么快就会看琴谱了？”  
“没有，我能记得住曲调而已。”娜娜不知为什么，神色讪讪的。

娜娜很黏人，每天都缠着我陪他吃饭给他换药。我喜欢在书房里看书，他也跟着，他好像对汉人的文化很感兴趣，一开始天天拿了本书让我读给他听。他拿的书很杂，有时是《东坡乐府集》，有时是《论语》，还有一次他拿了本《剪灯新话》，吓得我劈手夺走，塞了本《西游记》过去给他讲起了猴子的故事。  
娜娜真的是个聪明的孩子，半个多月下来，竟然能把字认得七七八八。他做个小兵真的是可惜了，若是有机会进书塾学习，定是有一番成就的。  
娜娜今天抱着本《汉书》看得入迷，躺在塌上看的入迷。  
我走过去抽走了他的书：“都能看懂嘛？今天竟然都没来问我。”这阵子被他仁俊长仁俊短的烦惯了，耳根子突然清净下来竟觉得不习惯。  
娜娜拉着我坐到塌上，头枕在我膝盖上。这孩子很黏人，干什么都喜欢扒在人身上，现在我对于这样亲近的行为倒不是很抵触了。  
“打算等看完那章再来问你的。”娜娜眼睛永远水润润的，对视久了感觉会溺死在他的温柔里面。  
“哪里不懂，我来跟你讲。”我很喜欢跟娜娜讲书，每次他弄明白以后都会抱着我夸着“仁俊真厉害什么都知道”，我很受用。  
“这里。”娜娜拿回了书翻了几页，指着“乃断袖而起，其恩爱至此”，“为什么汉哀帝要割断袖子？”  
我汗颜，竟然是这个问题。  
“这个。龙阳之好你知道吗，就是男子和男子关系很好，好到两人晚上也不愿分开，便一同就寝。汉哀帝早上起来的时候董贤还在睡。那会衣服的袖子都很宽大的，汉哀帝的袖子大概被董贤压住了，为了不打扰他，就割断了袖子才起床。”  
娜娜点点头，一副明白了的模样。  
“那仁俊尼为什么不跟我一起睡？仁俊尼和我关系不好吗？”娜娜委屈的撅起了嘴，抱着我的胳膊又开始撒娇。  
我开始后悔刚刚把龙阳之好解释的那么含蓄，我想了半天，给娜娜举了个例子：“你知道前几年昀郡王跟东瀛幕府的中本将军联姻的事情吗。”  
“好像听说过啊，虽然现在男子跟男子成亲也不算什么稀奇的事了，但这种皇室的，似乎还是第一次。”  
“就，他们两个的那种好关系，才是龙阳之好。”  
“仁俊尼今天晚上我们一起睡好不好？”  
我差点一口气没接上来：“不是跟你说清楚龙阳之好是什么了吗？！怎么还要跟我一起睡？”  
“一定要龙阳之好的才能一起睡的嘛？军营里帐篷不够的时候也经常两个人挤一起睡的呀。”娜娜眨巴着眼睛。  
我头也不回的走出了书房。

昭祥长公主来了封书信，大意是皇帝打算与朝鲜和亲来牵制他们，而和亲的对象，是朝鲜的王世子，和我。我知道这女人不喜欢我和我母亲，但我万万没有想到，她竟然能做到这一步，而父亲竟然也同意了。  
我搬了一坛子桃花醉，坐在凉亭里喝了一下午，大概是存的时候还不够久，一壶一壶下去，我的神志反而更加清明。  
晚上回到卧室，娜娜还在我房里，看到我回来就丢了书跑过来抱住了我：“仁俊尼你回来啦！”  
管家在一旁为难的看了看我：“公子，我实在劝不动娜公子回他自己那里去。”  
我烦躁的挥了挥手示意他退下去，拖着背上的人艰难的挪进了内室。  
“滚下来！”我抖了抖背后的人。  
娜娜从来没有见过我发脾气，松开了手，像是做错事的孩子，手足无措的看着我。  
我知道他是无辜的，但是我一想到他是朝鲜人，就克制不住自己的怒气。  
“朝鲜人。”我推了他一把，他往后退了两步，皱着眉看着我。  
“你知道我们管朝鲜人叫什么吗？”我看到他变了脸色。  
“高丽棒子呀。”我继续嘲讽的走近他。  
“黄仁俊你嘴巴最好放干净点。”娜娜完全没了平时乖巧的模样，眼睛眯起来，闪着危险的信号。  
这是我不曾见过的娜娜，我的心情莫名的变好了一点，把他推倒在床，骑到他身上：“高丽棒子生的小杂种，就该滚回高丽的地方去啊，不是吗？”  
“我不知道发生了什么，但是你这话，是对你母亲的不敬，也是对你身上那一半朝鲜血脉的不敬。”娜娜的声音压抑着怒气，掐上了我的腰，大概是想警告我让我闭嘴吧。  
“那女人曾经问过我，你们高丽棒子，是不是有什么房中秘术，专门迷人心智的那种。”我在娜娜眸子里看到了自己笑得浪荡，索性伸手握住了他胯下，“其实我也不知道，跟朝鲜人交合，是不是会有什么特别的感觉。”  
“放手。我再说一次，收起你的污言秽语。”娜娜的声音越低沉，我越是兴奋。  
“我也很好奇，朝鲜人在床上是什么样子的。”我手上微微用力，如愿的听到娜娜倒抽了一口气，“让我看看你吧。娜娜。”  
我贴上了他的唇瓣，干燥而温暖，和我的潮湿冰凉形成了鲜明的对比。  
娜娜抓住了我胡乱拉扯着他腰带的手：“黄仁俊，你喝醉了。”  
我摇了摇头，继续啃咬着他的嘴唇。我是喝了酒，但是一点都没有醉。  
“你知道你在做什么吗？”娜娜把我压在身下，眼神里好像是嫌弃，又好像是同情。手腕被固定在头顶，尝试着挣扎无果，我才想起来，他再好脾气，也是个崇尚武力的士兵。  
眼前的人面无表情，脑海里全是那人平日里乖巧天真的模样。两张脸不断交织着，我终于对上他的目光：“知道啊，我想跟你行龙阳之礼。”  
娜娜迟疑着松开了手，我突然觉得很难堪，闭上了眼睛不再看他，我不想看到他离去的背影。  
“我们小俊，真是个任性的孩子呢。”良久，我听到了一声叹息。还没来得及反应，脖颈上吮吸的力道就夺走了我的思考能力。  
不知道是谁褪掉了谁的衣服，亲吻和爱抚都来得太快，等到我在他手里颤抖着发泄出来，才勉强找回了一点思考能力。  
“你怎么好像很熟练的样子？”我躺在他身下，大口大口的喘着气。  
“朝鲜人的天赋吧。”他闷着声音，手指试图借着我的浊液进入。  
“你个王八犊子不会想用那个吧！你给我停下！”生涩的痛感让我慌了神，连滚带爬的跑到案台，在抽屉里翻了半天，找到了一盒雪花脂扔了回去。  
娜娜接过打开，神色怪异的看了我一眼。  
“回来。”我还在想要不要解释一下，听到他开口赶紧又爬上了床。  
“趴好，忍一下，应该会很痛。”我心里虽然对于他发号施令的行为很不满，但身体还是对他言听计从。  
我大概是喝醉了吧。  
娜娜诚不欺我，果然是很痛。虽然只进来了一根手指，我还是不由自主的往前缩了一些。  
“别跑。”娜娜另一只手揽住我的腰把我往回拖了点，一面又加了一根手指进来。  
“娜娜，我困了，我们睡觉吧好不好。”身后的异物感让我无地自容。  
“不行，我不困。”说着又是一根手指加了进来。  
我又开始喘气，这次是疼的。我甚至能感受到娜娜指节上的薄茧。我哼哼唧唧的开始耍赖：“我不要了，你给我滚出房间，再敢动一下我就让人把你赶出府。”  
“是吗，你确定吗？”娜娜声音轻佻，三根手指微微分开，像灵活的小鱼在我身体里游动。  
我想骂他，一张嘴却是甜腻的呻吟。  
“小俊好像也很有天赋呢。”他低低的笑了，抽出手指把我翻了过来，埋头舔舐着我胸前的突起。  
我无意识的扭动着迎合，身上人突然托起我的臀部，预感到危险的我骂人的话还没来得及出口，身下撕裂的疼痛就让我倒抽了几口凉气。  
“小俊。”娜娜没有马上动作，认真的看着我，“身上有朝鲜血脉，不是什么耻辱。你是父母相爱的证明，你是带着最真挚的爱来到这世上的。那女人说你是杂种，是因为嫉妒，所以她说的话，你通通不要信。中原是你的家，朝鲜也是你的家，没有一定要滚回哪里去的说法。”  
家吗？我的眼泪掉了下来：“可我早就已经没有家了。”  
“那小俊要不要跟我走，以后有我的地方就是你的家。”娜娜又露出了我常见的乖巧笑容。  
见我没有反应，娜娜开始猛烈的动作，嘴上却在撒娇：“就这么说定了，小俊以后就是我的人了。”  
到底为什么有的人可以上面长得那么秀气下面那么狰狞啊。我努力的随着娜娜手上揉捏的力道放松着身体来接纳他。  
有你的地方就是我的家吗。可是我注定去不了有你的地方啊。我微不可闻的叹了口气，张开双臂环住了娜娜宽实的肩膀。

04  
那一夜我借着小俊的酒意把他翻来覆去的折腾了大半宿。  
他很配合我，会用湿漉漉的眼神看着我，也会用小奶音沙哑地唤我娜娜，激烈的时候小腿线条绷得又紧又直，光是想到这些，我就觉得燥热难耐。  
野兽学会了如何冲破围栏，牢笼就再也困不住它。  
我天天赖在小俊房里，哪怕是什么也不做，抱着他我都睡得格外踏实。  
今晚又没能忍住，事后小俊软绵绵的躺在我怀里，摩挲着我手上被兵器磨出的薄茧。我一向自诩沉着冷静，从前和帝努在一起时也都能把握着尺度。而小俊总是可以让我轻易的就失了分寸，或许那温热湿润的地方真的有魔力，所以我才会变成这样。  
想到帝努，我皱了皱眉头，分别一年多，似乎也没有太深刻的思念，从前的旖旎情愫，于我，可能只是少年时候无处宣泄的悸动，但帝努显然不是这样。  
“在想什么？”小俊丢开了我的手，转而揉捏着我的耳垂。  
我凑过去亲了亲他额头：“我在想，你怎么会备着那东西，各种姿势也都那么熟练。”  
“你想知道啊？”小俊神秘的笑着，慢悠悠地爬到我身上。  
我痴迷的看着上方清秀的人，伸出手摸摸他精致的眉眼。  
“多看看这个啊！书中自有温柔乡！”小俊迅速从褥子底下抽出了一本书塞到我手里。  
我瞟了一眼书名，有些无语。封面上赫然六个大字《春宫百零八式》。  
看着身上笑得开怀的人儿，我觉得有个地方又热了起来，坐起身来咬住了他不甚明显的喉结，随手翻开了书：“那小俊来陪我一起看啊。”  
再醒来的时候身边已经没有了人，我起身穿戴整齐洗漱了一番，在宅子里晃了一圈，终于在池边找到了小俊。  
“怎么一个人先起来了？”我从后面搂住了他，嗅着他身上的香气蹭了蹭他的鬓角。  
“娜娜。你身上的伤好的差不多了吧？”小俊往后缩了缩，后背紧贴着我的胸膛，好像很依赖我的样子，但嘴里说出来的话却不是这样，“伤好了，你就该回去了吧。”  
“小俊这是要赶我走了吗？”我神色僵了一僵，掩去了声音里的怒气才开口。  
“娜娜一直躲在我这里不回去，军营里不会觉得你跑了吗？”小俊转过来埋在我胸口，声音有些闷闷的，“逃兵被抓到的话，要受很重的惩罚的吧。”  
原来是担心我吗，我的心情又好了起来。小俊的话提醒了我，我是在外头呆的太久了。虽然之前让副队长带了话给父亲说明了情况，眼下一个月就快到了，再不回去，难免会让父亲担心。  
小俊乖巧的在我怀里不动弹，我抱紧了他：“可是真不想离开小俊啊。”  
“那你回去跟你们将军说，你不想当兵了。到时候再来我这里当面首啊。”小俊调皮的揪住了我的脸颊，“看在我们娜娜这么俊俏的份上，我把你养在府里也是可以的。”  
我并不能够理解面首的意思，但听他后面的话便觉得不是什么好东西。  
我最终还是在三日后启程回了军营。  
临行前一晚，我抱着满身是汗的小俊，用绢布给他擦拭着：“小俊，我会来找你的。你要等我。”  
小俊有些愣神，许久才苦涩的笑了。  
我顿时内疚万分，想再承诺些什么，但又开不了口。  
“何必说这些呢。娜娜，有缘的话，总会再见的。”小俊的声音轻飘飘的，让我很不舒服，总觉得有些东西在我的掌控之外。

“渽民？”父亲走了过来，我才回过神，连忙行了个军礼。  
“这会没人，不必这样客套。”父亲拍了拍我的肩，“在想什么？叫了你那么多声才有反应？可是伤口还在疼？”  
我摇了摇头，都两个月了，早好透了。  
“你还是太轻敌了，那么明显的陷阱你都没发现。”  
“是孩儿大意了。”回想起当时的情况，我还是很惭愧，一直以来顺风顺水让我高看了自己。  
“不过能为了保全其他人而孤身诱敌，勇气可嘉，又能全身而退，你这个年纪能做到这些不容易了。”父亲顿了顿，叹了口气，摸了摸我的头，“但是娜娜，作为父亲，我希望你能首先保全自己。”  
回来以后父亲第一次跟我私下提到这件事。我知道这次让父亲担心了，点了点头，抱住了他，像小时候求父亲带我去郊外骑马一样撒娇道：“娜娜知道了，不会再让父亲担心了。”  
父亲笑骂了一句。看到有将士来了，便敛了神色。  
“将军，王城里来的任命书，还有一封大王给将军的信件。”  
“任命书？”父亲有些疑惑，拆开来读完，皱着眉示意将士退下。  
将士还在原地：“将军，信使说大王还有口谕要带给罗副将，还请速回军营。”  
跟父亲回到营帐，信使感觉到来人，回过神摘下了兜帽。  
我愣住了，是李帝努。  
“微臣见过世子殿下。”父亲跪下去行礼，我反应过来也跟着跪了下去。  
“二位请起。”李帝努和父亲寒暄了几句，看信件还在父亲手里，转头问我，“渽民可知道了？”  
“微臣还不曾告诉他。”  
“我来跟他说吧。”帝努的精神不太好，不知是不是赶路累到了，“罗将军，我和渽民许久未见，今日可否让我和他叙叙旧？”  
“这是自然。只不过军中条件比不上宫里，还请殿下多担待些。”

带着李帝努到我帐篷，他径直走到床榻边坐下，一言不发。  
李帝努反常得有些厉害，按他往常的脾气，早就挂在我身上了，今天这样，让我心里松了口气，但也有些担心他：“赶路累到了吗？脸色这般难看。”  
李帝努睁开了眼，直勾勾的盯着我：“阿民，我要成亲了。”  
我正給他倒茶，听到这话不禁抖了一下，李帝努赶紧过来牵起我的手查看。  
“挺好的。”我抽回手找了块布擦着溅出的茶水，“是谁家的小姐？”  
“挺好的？你想说的就只有这个吗？”李帝努往后退了一步，有些冷漠的看着我。  
“不然呢，也快要行冠礼了，定下亲事也是正常的。”我知道李帝努希望我有什么反应，但我真的没有别的情绪。  
我从小就很冷静，清楚的知道以自己的身份地位，什么该做，什么不该做。和帝努的关系开始逾矩的时候我就知道不会有结果。我以为帝努也会跟我一样看得透彻，只是贪图一时的愉悦而已，然而他没有。  
李帝努捏住了我的肩：“罗渽民，我有的时候在想，是不是我在你眼前和别人缠绵，你也只会退下去说一句打扰了。哦，以你的性子，应该还会体贴的帮我关上门。”  
“帝努。你知道的，你想要的东西，我给不了你，你也受不起。”我终究是不忍心看到他受伤的神色，试图伸手抱抱他，“我以为这几年你能够看开些了。”  
“看开？你把我当什么了？”李帝努推开我的手。  
我尴尬的收回手，沉默了一会，跪了下去：“殿下是微臣会尽心尽力辅佐的世子，也会是微臣日后为之鞠躬尽瘁的大王。”  
“世子？大王？”李帝努笑了，“除此以外呢？没有别的了吗？”  
我抬起头，直视着他的眼睛：“若是殿下愿意，我们还可以是从小一起长大的兄弟。”  
李帝努神色温柔的把我拉了起来：“我们只是从小一起长大的兄弟嘛？阿民难道不记得我们交颈而卧的日子了吗？”  
“帝努，我后悔了。”我平静的看着他，“若早知道你会变成这样，当初我就不会答应你。”  
“罗渽民，你还记不记得，你说过你会保护我。”李帝努的声音有些颤抖，掐住了我的脖子，渐渐用力。  
“我记得。”呼吸有些困难，但我还是直视着他，“我可以用尽全部来护你周全，绝对不是因为爱情。”  
李帝努倏然松开了手。  
良久，他上前抱住了我。  
“阿民，我是君，你是臣，君要臣死，臣不得不死。对不对？”他的声音有些飘忽。  
看我没有反应，他又笑了：“阿民害怕了吗？我逗你的，我怎么会舍得让你去死呢。”  
“帝努，你别这样。”  
李帝努松开我，在桌前坐下：“这次是和中原联姻。”  
“中原吗？”我有些诧异，但转念一想，中原皇帝把皇室女子嫁过来势必是要得到王后之位的，如此一来帝努的王位便又稳固了几分。  
“恩。和中原一个亲王的儿子。”  
我不禁变了脸色：“竟然是男子？”  
“是啊，男子。”李帝努掸了掸衣服上的灰，“我和父王商量过了，男子为后势必无子，到时候小世子还会是我们纯正的朝鲜血脉，倒也不错。况且东瀛先前就有中本将军和昀郡王的和亲。中原此举，也不像是有意给我们难堪。”  
“血脉纯不纯正又有何妨？你难道也是带有这种偏见的人嘛？”听到这话我就想起了一个人守着大宅子长大的小俊，语气也冲了起来。  
李帝努有些诧异我会突然失态，无所谓的笑笑：“我自然没有偏见。不是你的话，是谁都一样了。”  
我没有接话，我也不知道还能说什么。  
“父王的意思，让你作为使节去迎娶未来的世子嫔。你会说中原话，也了解他们的礼节。去了别人，父王担心让人觉得我们是未开化的蛮荒之族。”  
我明白了父亲为何皱眉，这并不是一份好差事。

我收拾了东西和李帝努一起回了王城，毕竟出使要准备的东西有很多。一路上李帝努依旧会与我说笑，晚上会挤来我房里和我同宿，我请他回去自己睡，他摆出了天真无邪的面孔问我说，阿民不是我一起长大的好朋友了吗。不过他躺下以后就真的乖乖的睡觉，没有别的举动。我也不好意思再拒绝。  
帝努改成了背对着我的姿势睡着。我看着他的背影，回想着从前的亲昵，我其实一直都是被动的接受着帝努的感情。小俊的出现只是让我意识到了这一点。我想向帝努坦白小俊的事情。又突然想到，自己这种行为，在他眼里大概可以称之为变心吧。  
我迷迷糊糊的想着，不知不觉睡了过去。自然不知道，在我呼吸平稳后，李帝努转过身，手指略过我的眉眼，深深地叹了口气。  
王城那里早已作好了出使的准备，就等我回去了。我进宫拜见了大王，成宗大王叮嘱了一些事情，便打发我走了。  
李帝努在勤政殿外等着我，见我出来，和我并肩走着。  
我张望了下，四下无人，低声问道：“大王的身体？”  
“是你想的那样。”李帝努无奈的点点头，“不然我也不会答应和中原和亲了。”  
“听说庆泰大君现在在朝堂上也越来越嚣张了。”  
“泰容哥……他已经不是以前的那个哥哥了。”李帝努站定，“跟你一样，你也不是原来的你了。”  
我无意与他继续纠缠这种问题，径自出了宫。  
迎亲队出行那天，大王王后也都亲自到了城门上送行，所以李帝努并没有机会再跟我单独说些什么。我骑在马上回头，大王王后已经回宫了，只有李帝努独自一人站在那里看着我。  
帝努在那么高的地方，很孤单吧。我有些心疼他，于是对未来的世子嫔生出了些许期盼。希望那位礼亲王的儿子是个和小俊一样温暖的人吧，可以陪伴着帝努站在高位。想到小俊，我低头笑了，不知道他有没有想我呢，等迎亲回来，就去丹城看他。

05  
娜娜走了以后，纵然是万般不愿，我还是命管家简单收拾了些细软，准备进京。  
管家看我整日无精打采，出言劝道：“小公子若是实在不愿，去求求王爷，虎毒还不食子……”  
我摇了摇头。我知道父亲也不愿看到我身为男子却要嫁去异国为后，但昭祥何尝会放过我呢。父亲虽贵为亲王，但在府里还是少不得要看长公主的眼色。我无意让父亲陷入两难境地。  
管家叹了口气：“小公子和夫人一样，秉性善良，才会被长公主欺压至此。”  
善良吗。那倒也未必。明知道自己未来的夫君是朝鲜王世子，却还主动勾引朝鲜的无名小卒行周公之礼，不知道这顶绿帽子，那位世子能否戴得习惯呢，我嘲讽的笑笑。  
“公子，这些书可要一起带走？”书童捧着一堆书上前。  
我翻了翻，都是娜娜养伤期间翻出来解闷的，书间还夹着些娜娜当作批注的宣纸。  
是娜娜的东西啊。  
我垂下眼睛，想起那人，竟然有些难过。再也见不到那样明媚的笑容了吧。  
“公子？”  
“嗯？打包了一起带着吧。”无法再见到你的话，留着你的物件在身边，是不是可以假装你没有离开我呢。  
娜娜，是我人生里除了母亲以外唯一的温暖了吧。

一路上拖拖拉拉，到京城已经是一个月后的事情了。在王府住下的第三天，朝鲜的迎亲队伍也到了。来得早也好，和昭祥低头不见抬头见的每一天都是折磨。  
父亲走了进来，小心翼翼地打量着我的神色：“俊儿，晚上宫里设宴为朝鲜使臣接风。皇上的意思是让你也一起进宫……”  
我皱了皱眉头，进宫意味着要跟昭祥装出一派母慈子孝的样子和人虚与委蛇。  
“不愿意的话也没事，我禀报一声你身体不适……”礼亲王其实还是很疼爱这个儿子的，怎奈人在屋檐下，不得不低头，想着能拖一天是一天。  
“父亲不必如此，我换身衣服就随父亲一同进宫。”早晚是要被嫁去朝鲜的，参不参加这个接风宴都改变不了什么，没必要再落了昭祥的口舌。  
进宫先是参拜了一下太后，昭祥假意哭着诉说对我这个儿子的不舍，我看着凤座上拿着手帕拭泪的老妇人，内心冷笑，到底是亲母女，猫哭耗子的神态都如出一辙。好在一炷香过后皇上那里便来人宣我觐见，我才不用坐在那里看她们无聊的表演。  
皇上无非是和我客套了一番家国天下的大道理，我顺从的点头应和，没有表现出半分不满，这一点大概让他很是满意，当即下旨封我为高郡王。  
晚宴开始，我并没有和朝鲜的使臣坐在一桌，而是跟着父亲大哥还有朝堂上的大臣一同入座。  
皇上自然是先举杯欢迎朝鲜使臣们远道而来，给足了面子，我专心的看着面前的乳鸽，并不关心其他的。但还是听到了他们的交流，来使叫什么罗渽民。  
投胎真是个技术活啊。一样是朝廷重臣的儿子，罗渽民可以沾着他父亲的光，年纪轻轻就被派来出使中原。大哥黄旭熙可以参加官列工部侍郎。而我堂堂七尺男儿只能听从皇命委屈远嫁异乡。还有娜娜，无父无母，一个人摸爬滚打的长大。  
不知道他会不会回来找我呢。临走前交代了管家，如果娜娜再来，就把他留下来，那大宅和城西的两间铺子送给他。娜娜是个聪明的孩子，在丹城做点小生意，然后娶妻生子，总比在军队里打打杀杀随时有生命危险的好。  
“如果娜公子问起您的去处呢？”  
“那就告诉他，我回京城接受父辈的生意了。”  
“如果娜公子说要找您呢？”  
“那就说，联系不上了吧。到时候，你只要把他留在丹城，看着他成家立业就好。”  
我还记得管家背过身时的叹气声。  
人都是健忘的，娜娜不会记得我很久的。想到这里，我又有点感叹，真可惜啊，不能在那样美好的人心里占据一席之地。

酒过三巡，朝鲜使臣端着酒杯前来见礼：“臣罗渽民，见过礼亲王，黄大人，高郡王。”声音有些耳熟，但想不起来在哪里听过。  
父亲早就站了起来回身还礼，我还在咬着那条鸽子腿，大哥在桌下撞了撞我，我才不情不愿的吐了骨头，拿起酒杯转身。  
我垂着眼等着罗渽民上前碰杯，好一会还没有动静，不禁抬起眼。  
然后我看到了那张熟悉的脸，头发一丝不苟的束在冠帽里，身上穿着板正的朝服。  
罗渽民的脸色难看到了极点，眉心隐隐跳动着，端着酒杯的手也有些不稳。  
我想我也好不到哪里去，酒水直接洒在了袍袖上面。  
大哥看出了我的不对劲，赶紧上前提醒：“仁俊，还不快跟罗大人见礼？”  
“仁俊？”罗渽民铁青着脸，重复了一遍。  
我咬着牙挤出了笑容，碰了碰他手里的酒杯：“在下黄仁俊，见过娜大人。”最后三个字我说的格外清楚。  
“仁俊呐，是罗大人，不是娜大人。”父亲以为我是听错了他名字，低声的纠正。  
“父亲有所不知，罗在朝鲜的发音就是娜。儿子喊他一声娜大人，也算是提前入乡随俗了。”话虽然是对父亲说的，但我一直死死的盯着我面前的罗渽民。  
罗渽民大概是终于回过了神，神色复杂的看了我一眼，仰头喝光了杯里的酒，行了礼就回了自己座位上。  
我坐下来，只觉得浑身发冷，手抖得筷子都握不住。  
父亲摸了摸我额头：“俊儿是不是生病了，怎么一头的汗，手也这么凉。”  
我烦躁的摇了摇头，无心多言。  
总算是挨到了出宫，我坐在马车里靠着垫枕，脑子里一片空白。  
“仁俊你怎么了，见到朝鲜使臣以后就一直心虚不宁的。”黄旭熙与我同坐一车看我缩成一团，忍不住开了口。  
黄旭熙虽然是昭祥的孩子，但对我没有什么偏见，从前我还在王府里住着的时候时常带着我偷偷溜出府去街上买糖葫芦吃，也算是个不错的哥哥。  
我抓着他的手，像是抓着最后的救命稻草：“你有没有办法让我跟那朝鲜使臣单独见上一面，你是工部侍郎，你一定有办法的吧！”  
“仁俊！冷静点！”黄旭熙用力摁住我的肩膀，严肃的看着我，“告诉我发生了什么事。”  
我慢慢的收回手，捂住了脸：“大哥，能不能帮我一次，什么都不要问的帮我一次。”  
“别哭了。”过了很久，黄旭熙抱住我，拍着我的背，“哥哥不问了，哥哥带你去见他。”  
黄旭熙本想等明天光明正大的带我上门拜访，但我一刻都等不及。黄旭熙皱着眉打量了我许久，最终还是妥协着让马夫转头去了礼部侍郎府上，两人商议了一番，金廷祐跟我说：“只能委屈你打扮成小厮的样子了，大晚上的除了给使臣增派仆从以外也没有别的理由能去打扰他们了。”  
我胡乱地点头，接过衣服就要换。  
金廷祐目瞪口呆，黄旭熙把他摁在怀里，对我呵斥道：“黄仁俊你能不能去屏风后面换？！”  
我很想到昭祥面前嘲笑她：没想到吧，处心积虑把我嫁给男人，自己儿子喜欢的也是男人呢。

金廷祐和黄旭熙带着我去了来使府，到了罗渽民住着的院子前，两人停下了脚步。黄旭熙摸了摸我的头：“家里那边我会帮你圆好的，你自己在这里有点数。”他顿了顿，又开口，“仁俊，皇命已经下来了，倘若你们……那是算抗旨的。”  
我明白黄旭熙的意思，笑了笑：“大哥想多了，我只是和罗大人有过一面之缘，有些事情还需要说清楚。”  
黄旭熙还想说些什么，最终还是摇了摇头，拉着金廷祐走了。  
我站在门前思索了许久，终于踏进了门。  
“我说过了今晚不要来打扰我。出去！”罗渽民仰面躺在榻上，语气里都带着三分薄怒。  
我并不理会他，径直走到他跟前，开口唤他：“罗大人。”  
罗渽民睁开眼，震惊的看着我。  
“军营里的伙夫带大的人，竟然能领队出使中原呢。”我俯下身，讥诮的笑着。  
“娜娜可真是了不起呢。”我心里恨极，一掌扇了下去。  
“那你呢？父亲竟然是礼亲王？”罗渽民摸着被打的地方站起来，目光炯炯，把我笼罩在他阴影之下。  
“我没有说过我父亲是谁。我说的都是实话，只不过没有说全而已。但是你，说的都是假的。”罗渽民的脸离我很近，是抬起脸都能够亲吻到他的距离，若是还在丹城，现在我一定会毫不犹豫的咬住他的唇瓣。  
罗渽民身上的气焰一下子收了起来，满是疲惫：“小俊……”  
“小俊？”我打断了他，“罗大人，我不记得我们已经熟到可以用这种称呼了。”  
沉默能把人逼疯。我自顾自走到桌前坐下，倒了杯茶：“我有事情要问你，希望罗大人可以如实以告。”  
罗渽民跟着坐了下来。  
“你的官职。”  
“使臣。”  
“使臣之前呢？”  
“副将。”  
“当时为什么会去丹城？”  
“我的队伍中了蒙古人的埋伏，为了帮他们引开敌人，我一路逃到了丹城。”  
“认识世子吗？跟他接触过吗？”  
罗渽民没有说话，我曲起指节敲了敲桌子：“我要听实话。”  
他迟疑了很久，最终还是点了点头：“认识。以前我还是他伴读，从小一起长大。”  
还能有比这更糟的情况吗。甚至还没过门呢，叔嫂就爬了墙。  
我还沉浸在对朝鲜世子的同情之中，罗渽民又开了口：“我叫娜娜，这个没有骗你。”  
“我乳名真的是娜娜，只有最亲近的人才会这么叫我。”罗渽民凑过来抱住了我，把头埋在我肩上。  
“为什么会是你呢？”  
“姓黄的人那么多，为什么偏偏是黄仁俊呢？”  
“为什么那天我要去吃面呢？”  
“为什么我要赖在你家里呢？”  
“为什么你要对我那么好，让我喜欢上你呢？”  
罗渽民声音闷沉沉的，我忍不住回抱住他。  
“你喝醉那天，是知道了要和亲了吧。”罗渽民抬起头，眼睛通红，“为什么，为什么有了夫君还要跟我做那种事呢？”  
我松开了手，往后退了两步。一时无言，要怎么说呢，出于报复朝鲜的心理所以随便找了个人吗？这种话还是说不出口的。  
“因为不甘心，所以随便找个人，作为报复是吗？”罗渽民握住了我的肩，目光狠厉。  
“如果……如果我知道你是跟世子一起长大的人……我是不会做出那种事的。”我试图干巴巴的辩解。  
罗渽民放开了我，怪异的盯着我：“所以其实，谁都可以，只是当时，在你身边的刚好是我而已，所以就是我了，对吗？”  
我突然觉得罗渽民好像不是因为玷污了未来的世子嫔在愤怒，而是因为我是为了报复勾引他而愤怒。  
“怎么不说话了？看来被我说中了是吗？”罗渽民把我压在榻上，“既然是单纯的想报复李帝努，那也不在乎多一次少一次了吧。”  
“罗渽民你冷静一点。”我看着他慢条斯理的脱起了衣服，有种不好的预感。  
罗渽民低下了头。和之前不同，这一次的罗渽民完全是霸道的，用力的咬着我的下唇。我张口想咬回去，却不曾想方便了他，伸进来肆意舔弄，仿佛要挤压走最后一点空气那般凶猛。  
等我回过神的时候，罗渽民把我丢在床上，摁着我的头把我拉向他的胯：“张嘴。”  
“你疯了？！”我竭尽全力往后挣扎着，“我是朝鲜未来的世子嫔！”  
“是啊，我知道。世子嫔娘娘。”罗渽民笑了笑，眼神却冰冷的让我打了个寒颤。  
“你别……”我慌了神，罗渽民捏着我的下颚骨，我动弹不得，只能被迫吞下了他的东西。  
罗渽民的下面很狰狞，明明只进了一半，就已经顶到了我的喉头，我难受的眼泪都掉了下来，拼命的晃着头。  
“小俊，小俊为什么要哭呢？小俊跟我在一起不高兴吗？”罗渽民温柔的抚摸着我的后颈，胯间的动作丝毫不停。  
我不得不放开他的手臂，向后撑住床板来维持平衡。  
“啊，这个姿势累到小俊了吗？我们换一个。小俊那本书上有些什么姿势来着？”我恍惚觉得面前的不是罗渽民，而是娜娜，不禁放松了戒备，像从前一样乖巧的等着他的安排。  
罗渽民让我躺下，自己倒过来趴在我腿间，狰狞的玩意垂在我眼前。  
“小俊乖，张嘴吃进去。”罗渽民蛊惑着我。  
我闭上眼，伸出舌头，把那玩意勾进了嘴里一点点舔弄。  
同时，我感觉到一条滑腻的东西钻进了我的股间。  
我觉得浑身都要烧起来了，彻底放松了身体，任由罗渽民摆弄。

第二天醒来，罗渽民坐在床头，神色复杂的看着我。  
昨晚被他要了一次又一次，浑身酸痛得难以入眠，他睡着了以后依旧紧紧地箍着我，梦里还在呢喃“为什么是你”。  
其实比起罗渽民，还是我的行为更恶劣一些。于是我坐起身去勾床下的衣服：“昨晚你喝多了，是个意外。”  
就当是意外吧，这样你的负罪感才能轻一点啊不是吗？  
罗渽民沉默的下床拿了衣服，帮我穿了起来。  
“渽民。”这是我第一次叫这个名字，到也不觉得生疏，大概是昨晚在心里喊过太多次了。  
罗渽民停下了动作，抬头看着我。  
“忘了这些吧。”我认真地看着他，“我是高郡王黄仁俊，你是来使罗渽民。昨天晚宴是我们第一次见面。这样对我们都好。”  
“好。”过了很久，罗渽民轻轻地点了下头。

06  
罗渽民带着我未来的世子嫔回来了。  
繁文缛节过后，他在世子殿的别院住了下来。  
我还在寻思着什么时候去会一会这位高郡王，他倒先登门拜访了。  
他走到案几前盘腿坐下，坐下的时候表情有一瞬间的扭曲。  
“坐啊，站着干什么？”他倒很会反客为主。  
我坐了下来，上下打量着他。身量不高，长得很秀气，难怪会被派来和亲。  
“我叫黄仁俊，你是叫李帝努吧。”黄仁俊同样也在打量我。  
“是的。不过，你应该称呼我为世子殿下。”我有些不悦，我的名字只有三个人能叫，父王母后，还有阿民。  
黄仁俊无所谓的耸了耸肩：“世子殿下，你喜欢罗渽民？”  
我垂在膝盖上的双手握成了拳，收起了脸上的笑容：“你听谁说的？”  
“世子殿下不要动怒，我没有威胁你的意思。”黄仁俊笑得像街边的地痞无赖，摆了摆手，“我想说挺巧的，我也喜欢罗渽民。”  
“怎么回事？”我站了起来。我和阿民一直掩饰得很好，没有人知道。黄仁俊能这么轻飘飘的说出来，只有一个可能，就是阿民自己告诉他的。  
“这个嘛，我觉得你还是亲自去问问罗渽民吧。”黄仁俊支着下巴，歪头看了看我。  
“你脖子上是什么？”我从上往下看到了他衣领缝隙里露出的一些斑驳印记。这印记我自然知道是什么，一时之间我觉得全身的血液都在往头上涌。  
“这个，你也去问问罗渽民吧。”黄仁俊收起了嬉笑的表情，扶着案几站起来，“李帝努，你也顺便帮我问问罗渽民，他到底在想些什么。”  
说完，他径自走了出去。

我坐在书案前，黄仁俊的到来仿佛晴天霹雳。我大概猜到了是怎么回事，我也觉得我猜的大概都是真的，所以我根本不敢去找罗渽民。  
傍晚的时候，宫人前来禀报：“世子殿下，罗将军求见。”  
“让他进来。”我还没来找你，你就迫不及待的来了吗？你想跟我说些什么呢。  
罗渽民看起来似乎很疲惫的样子，坐在我对面垂着头。我也不催他，安安静静的看着案炉不断升起的白烟。  
“帝努。别碰他。”良久，罗渽民哑着嗓子开了口。  
“他是谁？黄仁俊嘛？”我觉得屋子里香熏得太浓了，不然我的头为什么这么疼。  
罗渽民点了点头。  
“阿民。”我跟往常一样笑着看他，“你是以什么立场，在要求世子不要碰世子嫔的？”  
从小到大，我很少认真的用世子的身份来跟阿民说话，上次在军营是第一次，这次可能是第二次。  
“你不能碰他。”罗渽民抬起头跟我对视，“我爱他。他是我的。”  
“你爱他？他是你的？”我仿佛听到了一个天大的笑话，“罗渽民，你爱我的世子嫔？所以世子嫔身上那些痕迹都是你弄出来的？”  
“是我弄的。”罗渽民听到痕迹愣了一下，声音变得更加低沉，“你对他做了什么，你为什么会知道他身上有痕迹。”  
我抄起手边的镇纸就砸了过去，罗渽民反应很快，偏过了头，镇纸打在他帽檐上，墨笠掉在地上。  
“你们两个，这算是前脚后脚来跟我耀武扬威你们是真心相爱的吗？”我被气笑了。  
“罗渽民，我需要一个解释。”我把案炉放到了我一伸手够不到的地方，不然我觉得我随时会把它往对面砸。  
“告诉我来龙去脉。”我闭上了眼，“我觉得我有权利知道整个过程。”

就是一个很烂俗的富家公子救了落难将士的故事，和中原那些话本子一样无聊，但罗渽民偏偏就喜欢看那些话本子，这会甚至亲自演了起来，还把我也拉了进去。  
“从中原的皇城回来，路上要半个多月，为什么到现在他身上还有痕迹。”我当然知道是因为什么，我想听听成天礼义廉耻挂在嘴边的罗渽民会怎么解释。  
罗渽民已经没了刚进来时候和我鱼死网破的气势，颓然的坐着：“一想到往后他都要和你同床共枕，我就控制不住我自己。帝努，有的时候，我都想带着他一走了之。”  
“为什么没走呢？罗将军是朝堂大将，你的家人也并不会受到太多责罚。”  
罗渽民慢慢抬起头看着我，艰难的开口：“你需要他。”  
“帝努，你需要这个出身中原皇室的世子嫔。”  
我愣住了。  
罗渽民绕过书案，躺在我膝上，环住了我的腰：“我还没有帮你除掉庆泰大君，我还没有看着你坐上那个位置。我不能走。”  
“帝努，我说过想要保护你，从前是这样想的，以后也会是这样。”阿民把头埋在我怀里，就像以前抱着我撒娇一般。  
“但我爱的是黄仁俊。”  
“帝努，我好像怎么做都是错的。带小俊走，肯定是错的。所以我回来了。可我发现，我回来也是错的。小俊也很痛苦，你也很痛苦，我也很痛苦。”  
“我最不愿受到伤害的人，就是你们两个了。”  
“我该怎么做呢？帝努。”  
我伸出手，一下一下的顺着他的背：“阿民，我可以不碰他。”  
“只要你陪我一晚。”  
罗渽民怎么会不明白一晚是什么意思。身子顿时僵住了。  
他从我怀里起身：“李帝努，你明知道我不爱你。”  
“可是我爱你啊。”我温柔的看着他，“用一晚上，换我一辈子不碰自己明媒正娶的嫔宫。你说我得多爱你，才肯这样做呢。”  
我特意让人大张旗鼓地打扫了偏殿说是要和罗渽民彻夜长谈，那里离别院很近。  
“你这样，像个小孩子。”罗渽民盘腿坐着，脸上没有太多的表情。  
“你不愿意的话，现在就可以出门去别院找他。”我自顾自解着衣袍。  
“你答应过我的，这辈子都不可以碰他。”阿民顺从的躺在了被褥上。  
我用腰带把他的手腕束在一起：“君无戏言。”  
阿民现在变得很吃痛，纵然被我恶意冲撞得一头冷汗，也咬着牙一声不吭。换了从前，捏着他手腕的力道略微重上一些，都能喊上半天。  
我有些索然无味，草草的结束了这场不愉快的情事。  
“你去跟他说清楚吧。我的态度。”我看着阿民整理着身上的衣服，感觉自己像是个被用完了就扔的物件，明明他才是被用的那一个。  
罗渽民停下了动作，疑惑的看着我。  
“早上是他主动来找我的。故意让我看到了他身上的痕迹。”我紧了紧身上的被子，闭上眼不再看他。

再见到黄仁俊，是大婚的典礼上，平日里再怎么避开碰面，今天是无论如何也躲不过了。三轮对拜的时候，我透过玉旒看了看他，又顺着他的视线，看向了罗渽民。  
两人大概本来正凄风愁雨的眼神交缠，发现我也看了过来，罗渽民的眸子暗了下来，像是围场里被挑衅了的老虎。  
入夜，我和黄仁俊面对面坐着，不知道该说些什么。  
“过一个月我会向王后请命，给你添两房侍妾。”黄仁俊还是那样直爽，先开了口。  
“不过，光侍妾够吗。不然我也可以暗地里为你挑两个和罗渽民相似的小童养起来。”黄仁俊挑眉看着我。  
我摆摆手：“太客气了，真要养起来的话，还是养在你自己院子里比较好。”  
黄仁俊翻了个白眼。  
不得不说黄仁俊作为世子嫔还是很称职的。不到半年，世子殿里庆泰大君的耗子就都被他寻了各种匪夷所思的由头赶了出去。碍于他是中原的郡王，倒也没人敢多说什么。  
我忍不住问他：“你为什么要帮我。”  
彼时黄仁俊还在看大臣的名单，圈圈画画头也没抬：“中国有句古话，嫁鸡随鸡，嫁狗随狗。”  
我还没来得及感叹罗渽民痴心错付，黄仁俊又开了口。  
“那个傻子一心要帮你巩固王位，我能怎么办。”  
我只得苦涩的笑笑，行吧，我还是多余的那个。

父王的身体急转直下，不到半年，就已经下不来床，终日昏昏沉沉。庆泰大君果然还是起兵逼宫，但罗渽民早就暗中从边疆调回了兵力，加上黄仁俊先前让我拉拢的那些朝臣，王城变天仿佛只是一夜之间的事。身上深蓝色的朝服变成了暗红色，我坐在高位上，觉得有些不真实。  
东瀛国也派来了使臣祝贺登基，还提出可以两国互换使者驻朝，友谊长存。  
我在御书房看着东瀛的文书，思考着要不正好借此机会让庆赫大君远离王城。经历过庆泰大君的事情，我再也不相信所谓的手足之情。  
宫人叩了叩门：“殿下，罗将军求见。”  
“请他进来。”  
我以为是罗老将军，谁知进来的是罗渽民，不然我也不会用请这个字。  
“你来干什么？”我搁下了笔。上一次他主动单独来找我，还是黄仁俊刚来的时候。  
罗渽民在我面前站定，不似往日那般恭敬：“李帝努，我要去东瀛。”  
“为什么？”  
“你觉得呢？”罗渽民变回到了黄仁俊来之前的那种淡然的模样。  
我慌了神，我想过三个人的很多种结局，但不曾想到过他会要离开：“因为黄仁俊？他在我这里你都要走？”  
“小俊很聪明，只要他不愿意，你是动不了他的。”罗渽民夸起黄仁俊的时候，一点也不掩饰眉眼间的温柔和骄傲。  
“那万一他愿意了呢？”  
罗渽民皱起了眉。  
“你走了，他说不定就会忘了你。他终究是我名义上的王后。”我知道我口不择言的样子在他眼里大概像个吃不到糖糕的孩子，但我突然想不到别的理由。  
“是吗？”阿民笑了，“那，也挺好的吧。小俊是个温暖的好孩子，如果他愿意陪着你，你以后就不会高处不胜寒了。”  
汉学课我向来能逃则逃，罗渽民说的诗句我自然是听不懂的。我让他先回府上，容我再考虑考虑。他前脚刚走，我就去了中殿。  
我几乎从来不踏进黄仁俊的地盘，他看到我很惊讶，摁着琴弦甚至忘了起身行礼。  
我屏退了宫人：“他要走。”  
“谁？”黄仁俊一脸茫然。  
“罗渽民！他要去东瀛。”  
琴弦“铮”的一声断了，我看着都觉得疼：“你的手没事吧，要不要传太医？”  
“你别关心我，跟猫哭耗子似的。”黄仁俊拿过边上的帕子捂住了伤口，“他要走，就走吧。”  
“你不去劝劝他？他走了可就不回来了！”我有些着急。  
“我劝他？我能劝得动他我就根本不会踏进你景福宫的大门！”黄仁俊猛地站起身。  
“你……你试试吧。”我第一次看到他动怒，不禁往后退了一步，想到我身为朝鲜王竟然被罗渽民黄仁俊两个人先后唬住了，觉得很丢人，语气又严厉了起来，“本王命令你，去劝劝罗渽民。”  
黄仁俊收了身上的戾气，叹了口气：“那我，试试吧。”

我坐在屏风后面，不停地唾弃自己身为一国之王，竟然躲在这里偷听壁脚。  
“你要走了吗？”  
“恩。”  
“一定要走吗？”黄仁俊你就是这么劝人的吗？  
“在这里，太折磨了。”  
“所以你就想跑了，留我跟李帝努在这高墙里相看两厌？”  
“对不起。”  
“那我祝你，一路顺风。”我就不应该对黄仁俊抱有期待的，黄仁俊爱罗渽民大概没有我爱罗渽民那么多，不然他怎么能这么轻易的松口呢。  
“小俊……再叫我一次娜娜吧，好不好？”娜娜？阿民向来不太喜欢别人这么叫他，就连我每次这么叫他，都会被他追着打。现在他竟然会主动让黄仁俊这样唤他。  
“罗大人。这把琴，就当是我送你的饯别礼吧。在东瀛若是无聊，还能解闷。”  
……  
我听见罗渽民叹了口气出了门，走出了屏风，黄仁俊还在对着墙壁发怔，被我吓了一跳。  
“你就是这么劝他的？”我的脸色应该不太好看。  
“我早就说了我劝不住他的。”

阿民真的是个狠心的人。走了以后一封信也不曾给黄仁俊写过，虽然我也只是偶尔收到公事公办的奏折。  
这些年我和黄仁俊倒也慢慢的成了朋友。  
黄仁俊在听到我感慨世事无常的时候，歪在椅背上叼着酒杯没个正行：“同是天涯沦落人，我们都是被他抛弃的可怜虫而已。”  
我毫不客气的一巴掌拍在他头上。  
又是一年冬天，入冬的时候黄仁俊就染了风寒，断断续续的一直不曾好透。这天下朝挺早的，我又着实有些担心他，便去了中殿探望。  
我来中殿的次数跟以前去世子嫔寝殿的次数，加起来都能用一只手数完。  
殿里很安静，门口也没有宫人当班。  
我疑惑的看了看身边的内官，他低声上前解释：“王后殿下喜静，不喜欢宫里有太多的人。”  
我点点头，走到书房门口才看到一个小宫女在候着，我摆摆手示意她不要出声打扰到黄仁俊。  
我悄悄地推了门进去，只见黄仁俊披着大氅伏在书案睡着了，这样睡着风寒能好才是奇事了。我走过去，刚想弯腰推醒他，低头的时候却愣住了。  
他肘下压着一幅画，画上的人，是罗渽民。  
我走到平时放画卷的箱子前，随手拿了一副展开，毫不意外的看到了熟悉的眉眼。  
大概是被我的动静吵醒了。黄仁俊走到了我身后，声音冷冷的：“你在干什么。”  
“这句话不应该我来问你吗？王后。”  
黄仁俊垂下了头，或许是生病的缘故，肩膀都缩了起来。  
我叹了口气，把他揽在怀里，轻轻拍着他的背，感觉到他身体一点一点放松。  
“阿俊。”  
“阿俊这些年，亦后亦友，帮我出谋划策，帮我教导小皇子……”  
“有阿俊陪着，这高位好像也没那么孤单。”  
“阿俊，你累不累？”  
黄仁俊长舒了一口气，反手搂住了我。  
“阿俊想不想结束这种日子？”我低下头，嗅了嗅他身上的茉香。  
“恩？”黄仁俊迷茫的看着我。  
我第一次凑近了他，吻了他的额头：“很快，阿俊就不会那么累了。”

07  
“朝鲜王后去世了。”董思成站在罗渽民身后，看着那人拨弄琴弦的手停了下来。  
罗渽民好像没听清刚刚的话：“什么？”  
“黄仁俊，死了。”董思成晃了晃手上白色的信函，“朝鲜来的信，刚到。”  
董思成和黄仁俊同为和亲郡王，前两年回京给皇帝贺寿，两人倒也挺投缘，同进同出了半个月，董思成倒也大概猜到了黄仁俊心里那白月光原来就是使者邸里头住着的罗渽民。  
“怎么会呢？”罗渽民的声音有一些发抖，不细听还注意不到。  
“感染了风寒，加上忧思成疾。”董思成眼睛转了转，才开口说了个病因。  
罗渽民失了神，低低的重复着“忧思成疾”。  
再抬起头来，眉宇之间尽是疲惫：“昀郡王，我想休息一会了。”  
董思成点点头，还体贴地替他拉好了房门。  
罗渽民来到窗边的案几上，摸着光秃秃的茎秆。  
今年，茉莉还能再开吗。

董思成出了院门，就有人扑过来抓住了他的手：“思成哥，他……什么反应？”  
“去找他吧。”董思成笑着摸了摸弟弟的头。

罗渽民还握着剪刀，犹豫着要不要把茎秆剪了，一只手从身后握住了自己冰凉的指尖：“它长得好好的，你动它干什么？”  
罗渽民手一抖，剪刀掉在了桌上，回头惊恐的看着那人。  
“我没有地方去了。”那人笑眯眯的，“我看你不是什么好人，但也不像是坏人的样子。”  
罗渽民迟疑着伸出手，想碰碰那人。  
那人抓住了自己的手腕，主动把脸在自己掌心里蹭了蹭：“所以以后你来养我吧。”  
罗渽民想说好，张了嘴才发现发不出声音。  
“就这么说定了，以后我就跟着你了。”那人笑得像只小狐狸，“娜娜。”  
听到久违的称呼，罗渽民的眼泪终于掉了下来，抱住了他：“黄仁俊，下次再敢耍这种把戏，我就……”  
“黄仁俊已经死了。”那人纠正了一下，“以后，就只有娜娜的小俊了。”  
“那，帝努呢？”  
“罗渽民你不问问我病好了没你问我李帝努？”  
“你这打人的架势还用问吗？诶小俊别打脸……”

李帝努把脸埋进了黄仁俊平日里用的枕头里，淡淡的茉莉香气还在。  
闷了一会，翻了个身，看着墙上裱好的罗渽民的画像。  
唉，应该让阿俊画张自己再放他走的。  
君主都是孤家寡人啊。


End file.
